Te Amo En Silencio
by Kjmima
Summary: Era lo único que pedía, no podía nada mas solo esperaba que él se quedara conmigo, pero nunca sucedió, se fue sin decir adiós, y eso más me dolió en mi corazón
1. Chapter 1

******Hola chicas estoy de regreso y disculpen si borre las demás historias pero di la explicación en mi perfil para que sepan y ahora vengo con esta nueva historia y si la voy a terminar y gracias a mi linda Beta que es Peqke Alvarez, y espero que les guste y nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Te amo en silencio **

Era lo único que pedía, no podía nada mas solo esperaba que él se quedara conmigo, pero nunca sucedió, se fue sin decir adiós, y eso más me dolió en mi corazón, habíamos crecido juntos, habíamos compartido tanto, pero ese día, esas palabras, fueron lo que mato a mi corazón, tuve que decirle adiós en silencio. Y recuerdo bien esa maldita tarde.

_¿Qué sucede Edward?-le dije tranquila._

_Me aceptaron, Bella, hoy recibí la carta de aceptación de Imperial College London.-dijo emocionado Edward._

_Disculpa.-le dije sin creer._

_Bella quiero decir que La Escuela Imperial de Londres, me acepto, y eso quiere decir que viajo a Londres a estudiar Medicina donde salió mi papa graduado de Medico también.-me dijo con emoción._

Ese día fue el más triste, llore toda la noche porque sabía que se iba y nunca más lo iba a ver, mis papas no dijeron nada porque sabían mis sentimientos hacia Edward, y si han pasado 5 año y la verdad no sé nada de Edward ni de su familia, pero yo lo sigo amando en silencio.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el prologo y mañana si puedo subí el primer capitulo se cuidan mucho y un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala =) y gracias de nuevo a mi Beta Peqke Alvarez gracias nena linda nos vemos mañana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas aquí esta el primer capitulo ya beteado por Peqke gracias por su ayuda en mi historia y espero que les guste nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella Pov**

Hoy un dia como los otros con la diferencia que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amor, hoy está cumpliendo 23 años, y la verdad me gustaría estar para poder celebrarlo y abrazarlo y consentirlo como lo hacía en cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

_Flash Back_

_Feliz cumple Edward que lo sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas.-le dije abrazándolo._

_Gracias pequitas, y esta sorpresa me gusto y mucho.-me dijo Edward._

_De nada, pero que esperar para comer un pedazo de este delicioso pastel que prepare con mucho cariño para ti.-le dije._

_Edward probó el pastel y me hizo señas que le gusto y eso me alegraba porque decía mi mamá que al hombre se conquista con el estómago y así dice ella que conquisto a papá y espero que sea cierto, algún día conquistar a Edward._

_Pequitas, de nuevo gracias, por el pastel estaba delicioso.-me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y eso me hizo sonrojar un poco._

_De nada Edward, ya sabes que cada cumpleaños te voy a consentir siempre.-le dije sonrojada por lo que dije._

_Y espero que sea siempre así, pequitas.-me dijo sonriendo._

_Pasamos el día__ hablando de tantas cosas y lo más importante que estudiaríamos cuando fuéramos a la universidad, Edward quería seguir los pasos de su papá que es médico reconocido aquí en New York, pero en la especialidad de pediatría y yo quiero estudiar leyes me apasionaba, pero mi papá quiere otra cosas y espero que más adelante cambien de opinión._

_Bella, cambia ese hermoso rostro y ya verás que Charlie te dejara estudiar leyes.-me dijo Edward._

_Eso espero Edward.-le dije._

_Mejor me voy ya sabes cómo se pone mamá si no llego a tiempo a almorzar y recuerda hoy cena en mi casa por mi cumpleaños.-me dijo._

_Allí estaré con mis papas puntual.-le dije._

_Eso espero, pero bueno me voy y nos vemos en la noche.-me dijo, saliendo de la casa._

_Fin flash Back_

Edward espero que con el viento te llegue mi felicitación de cumpleaños, es mejor empiece alistarme antes que venga Jacob y me regañe por no estar lista, me bañe y me puse el conjunto que había dejado ayer listo para hoy, baje a desayunar y mientras desayunaba oír el timbre.

Bianca puedes abrir por favor.-le dije.

Si Señorita Swan.-dijo Bianca, mientras iba abrir la puerta.

Buen día Bianca y como siempre tan hermosa.-dijo mi amigo Jacob.

Gracias Joven Black.-dijo Bianca sonriendo.

Ey, que dije de Joven Black, sabes que me puedes llamar Jacob nada mas.-le dijo mi amigo.

Lo tendré en cuenta.-le dijo Bianca y se fue.

Estamos de buen humor cierto.-dijo Jacob con su voz de preocupación.

Estamos bien, no te preocupes tienes lo que necesitamos.-le dije mientras dejaba la taza de café en el lavaplatos.

Todo está listo mi Papá y Charlie nos esperan en la oficina para firmar con la compañía de Aro Vulturi.-dijo Jacob mientras agarraba una fruta del frutero.

Bueno Joven Black es mejor irnos y no hacer esperar a nuestros padres.-le dije.

Cada quien se subió en su auto y nos dirigimos al Bufete de abogados la mejor en New York que se unió hace tres años atrás con la Black, gracias a cierta personas que tanto insistía que saliéramos juntos si estoy hablando de Jacob, tanto que insistía que salimos a cenar y él se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de otros persona y le conté la verdad y él supo entenderme, y después de eso salíamos mas como amigos, y eso me gustaba pero por dentro seguía ese sentimiento por Edward, cada vez que tenía esa etapa donde lloro por él, él está allí conmigo apoyándome, y se lo agradezco. A pasar los meses el me hablo que su papá quería elevar más el Bufete de abogados y le conté que mi Padre quería unir su empresa con un bufete de abogados en New York y Jacob se le alumbro una buena idea y cuando me lo detalló me gusto e igual a mi papa y ahora el Bufete SB que es Swan Black es la mejor y reconocida en New York y en algunos estados de Estados Unidos y una cede en Europa.

Cuando sentí habíamos llegado salude a Antonio y estacione mi auto y me dirigí con Jacob a mi oficina donde estaría mi Papá junto con Billy con el empresario Aro Vulturi un gran empresario en New York y quería que nuestros mejores abogados lo ayudara en un problema legal con otra empresa. Llegamos a mi oficina y salude a mi secretaria Tayna una gran mujer y un gran ejemplo para mí como mujer.

Buenos días Tayna.-le dije.

Buenos días Señorita Swan y Joven Black.-dijo con una gran amabilidad.

Muy buenas digo yo.-dijo Jacob.

Si fuera más Joven y disponible le aseguro que me hubiera sonrojado y le estuviera coqueteado.-dijo Tayna.

Me hubiera gustado hacerle competencia a Félix para ver quién es el mejor.-dijo Jacob.

Hubiera sido una gran competencia.-dijo Tayna.

Eso no lo dudo Tayna y por cierto ya están todos en la oficina.-le dije.

Todos están allí.-me dijo Tayna.

Nos despedimos de Tayna y entramos a mi oficina me quede en shock cuando vi que a la par de Aro estaba el primo de Edward era Emmett McCarty Cullen.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo esta historia espero subir capítulos los Jueves, Viernes tengo eso en mente pero voy a intentar si y de nuevo a mi Beta Peqke por corregir mi historia nena gracias y nos leemos mañana =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guatemala 19 de agosto del 2013 **

**Buenas noches chicas, no me gustan dejar estas notas, pero por motivos de salud tendré que retirarme, el motivo es que por mucho estrés con los estudios y mi ministerio en la iglesia y por lo mismo me dio parálisis facial y gracias a Dios no fue tanto, pero siempre tengo que tomar mis precaución para que no pase más, y por lo mismo me tendré que alejar por un tiempo, y espero que me puedan comprender, y gracias por leer mis historias y pronto seguiré escribiendo, pero mientras tanto a descansar un poco y siempre les pido sus oraciones por mi salud, un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala.**

**Keren Jemima Lopez Castro. **


End file.
